Outward
by Emma CS Me
Summary: "God, this is – you're everything I've wanted. For so long."/"Well, sorry for making you wait." Kurt and Blaine, post 2x16. Tooth-rottingly sweet making out.


**Author's Notes:** Written for this prompt on the **glee_kink_meme**: "Need a Klaine love fic right this very moment. Loving, adorable, passionate, and dribbling with puppy love. Nothing super kinky, but sex can happen (hell, it SHOULD happen)." Of note, I was totally writing this instead of studying for my History SAC tomorrow. *innocent face*

* * *

**Outward**

Kurt is very, very hormonal right now.

"Love you," he mutters, pressing a desperate kiss to Blaine's cheek – normally, he would worry about the chastity of that, but right now he doesn't think Blaine will think of him as chaste for quite a while, and he's really kissing what skin he can reach.

"Me too," answers Blaine, gently nicking Kurt's neck with his teeth – Kurt thinks it's an accident, but he gasps and jerks his head anyway.

"Oh god," says Blaine. "I – I didn't mean to... um, hurt you... or... did you like it?"

"Blaine, dear, you're making things awkward," Kurt teases, before putting the boy out of his misery by silencing him with a firm kiss on the lips, delving forward with his tongue before he pulls back with a smirk. "And besides, it was over so quick I didn't really get the chance to tell."

Blaine gives him a cheeky grin and a raised eyebrow, before he leans down and grazes again – Kurt moans and arches to the touch. He could get used to this. But maybe not right now.

"Hmm, not unpleasant," he says. "But maybe later? After all, don't want to leave a mark and make our peers and teachers think we are nothing but hormonally-crazed teenagers."

"Though we are," says Blaine. But he lets Kurt drag his head up to the mouth area again anyway, taking Kurt's tongue against his and letting Kurt get something of an advantage.

"You're too tall," mutters Blaine, and Kurt can't help but smile. "Why are you so tall?"

"Darling, I'm about five foot ten. You must be the only person on Earth who would consider that tall."

"Not really; average height varies around the world. And it's not exactly _short_, even here. So, in summary – still unfair."

"Thank you, Napoleon."

"Actually, Napoleon was average height for his era," Blaine comments between kisses. "It was just that the French foot and the English foot were different so he was recorded as being much shorter than he was."

"Why do _you_ know that? I'm the one who speaks French!"

Blaine laughs, warm and wholesome. "God, I love you."

He dives back in for the next kiss, more forceful than before, and Kurt lets him. Kurt winds up being pushed onto his back on the bed, and he feels he should be worrying about that more than he is, but somehow he trusts that all is right and Blaine isn't trying for something Kurt's not ready for.

"There. Not tall anymore," Blaine teases him, before returning to kisses.

Kurt squirms a little as Blaine breaks from his mouth, instead kissing and licking along his neck. "Mmmm. I believe I can cope."

Blaine grins and kisses him on the lips again. "I'm pretty sure you can."

Kurt wraps his hands around Blaine's waist and pulls him in closer, not letting the kiss break. For now, he just closes his eyes and feels Blaine's mouth against his, warm and wet and hot. It is anything and everything he could ever want, except that he wants everything else too.

"Blaine," he breathes when they must finally surface for oxygen. "God, this is – _you're_ everything I've wanted. For so long."

"Well, sorry for making you wait," says Blaine.

"You're forgiven."

Blaine chuckles. "Pretty sure that wasn't the right answer, Kurt."

"Maybe not, but do you think you can hold it against me?"

By way of answer, Blaine just leans down and kisses him again. Kurt returns it, thinking vaguely on how much he has wanted this. To be whole and loved; to express his desires and and even his flaws without fear or shame.

And that is how he feels. He returns his boyfriend's – _boyfriend_ – affection as eagerly as it is given; he feels he _deserves_ this, and – he feels wild and honest and _free_.


End file.
